


Late Bloomer

by Chickenparm



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Government Assigned Soulmates, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, it's better than it sounds, read it yoooo, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenparm/pseuds/Chickenparm
Summary: Soulmates are suggested by the FMMS - The Federal Matchmaking Service. Your number has finally come up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More soulmate shit 'cause I'm a big fat sucker for it. Yeeeee. 
> 
> This isn't beta'd.

"Today will be the day, I'm sure of it, honey!" 

Your family meant well, they really did. This year is gonna be it, they promised. Maybe next year, was their response when you came home dejectedly. You weren't sure how much longer you needed to wait, how much more growing needed to be done before you were eligible to be matched with your soulmate. 

"Yeah," You sighed, noting that every year it got heavier and heavier. Your mother smiled encouragingly at you over the edge of her coffee mug. Your father hummed, flipping through the newspaper, probably going to the sports section. He was always fond of the Giants. You dropped your gaze to your breakfast and focused on shoving that in your face. They'd draw blood today, and you always ended up light-headed afterward. 

Your drive to the Hospital was short, but that didn't stop you from daydreaming about the day ahead. For the last twenty-two years, you'd gotten your yearly physical on this day – August 15. Every year, you had your blood drawn, peed in a cup, and a myriad of other tests performed, all for the sole purpose of estimating your peak growth. Upon determination that you had reached complete maturity, you were deemed ready to be matched with your government-suggested soulmate. 

The idea of your government choosing your soulmate did seem a bit sketchy, but it was a pretty good system. They had a 100% success rate. Everything was taken into account – your physical appearance, your personality, your favorite color, your hobbies, your family history. Your soulmate was chosen through preferences that you give to the agency, and they painstakingly sift through everything to provide you with a perfect match. 

Sitting on the examination table, you fidgeted and swung your feet, unable to sit still. You desperately hoped that this was the year – you'd finally be able to meet your other half. You knew they would be perfect – no one's match was ever wrong. Ever. Even with this knowledge, you couldn't shake the small voice in your head that suggested that you may be the odd duck out. 

"May I come in?" You gave an affirmative answer, and the door opened to reveal your physician for the day, Dr. Talbot. Her smile was extremely wide, showing her perfectly white teeth. In her arms was a clipboard, and she flipped through a few pages, almost vibrating in happiness. 

"It seems as if you're ready to be matched, my dear. There are a few forms for you to sign, and the final evaluation to take. That'll probably be about three hours long. Will you have time to do that today, or will we need to schedule a separate appointment?" 

"No! No, I can do that today, definitely," You breathed, barely able to fill your lungs completely. It's as if your body was having trouble restarting after such brilliant news. Talbot laughed a little, before bringing the clipboard to you and holding it out, along with a pen. 

Talbot guided you through what needed to be signed and dated, and when all was said and done, she passed you to a nurse who was waiting outside. The nurse took you across the hospital, to what seemed to be a computer lab. How strange. The room was strangely cool, and only two other people were sitting at the computers, completely engrossed in their assessments. 

"Come with me, we'll get you situated right away in the program," A well-dressed woman with a tight ponytail took you to a computer that was away from anyone else, sat you down, and explained what was going to happen. It was time for your final evaluation – an assessment to complete and finalize all of your personal preferences. 

Religion, sexual orientation, even your political stance. They wanted to know it all. This was how they were able to make such thorough matches. You weren't sure how many questions were included, there was only a percentage bar across the top of the screen. Everything was pretty standard until you got to the questions about what you looked for in a significant other. 

Time went quickly, as it always seems to do when one is allowed to only talk about themselves and their interests. The bar finally reached 99%, and the final question was poised in front of you. This one was a short answer, and was straightforward. 

_Do you mind relocation to another area (city, county, state, etc.) to reside with your soulmate?_

Your immediate answer was _no, you didn't mind_. You clicked the finish button, and the program began to upload your answers to the database to be prepped for matching. You raised your hand, and the woman came over to shut down your computer and give you a bit more information. 

"This is a pretty slow time of year, I would expect your matching to be handled within the month. Do you have the number for the FMMS in this area?" You shook your head, taking the business card with assurances from the woman that they would find your perfect match soon, and that complete happiness was just around the corner. 

You wanted to gag from how corny her statements were, but it was her job to spew them at you so you accepted them and went home with a spring in your step. As you stepped over the threshold of your parent's home, your mother was waiting, wringing her hands at her waist and shifting from foot to foot. 

Upon breaking the news of your impending pairing, your mother was absolutely elated, calling your extended family to break the news and invite them for a large dinner the following night. You watched fondly as she paced around, chatting animatedly on the phone. She was dying for you to give her some grandchildren, so this news was probably bigger for her than for you. 

Later that night, you curled in on yourself in your bed. You imagined what it would be like with another person at your back, holding you safely in their arms. You didn't realize how much you wanted that until it had been offered to you just this morning. Your heart felt like it was going to burst – you had so much love to give, and you only hoped that your match would be willing to accept it. 

 

Twenty-nine days later, you received a call from the Federal Matchmaking Service. Your perfect match had been found, and they scheduled an appointment for a week later. That lead you to be standing naked in the middle of your bedroom, your makeup perfectly applied and your hair arranged just so. You settled on some jeans and a sweater-dress. It was late September, and the air had turned chilly. 

With a kiss on the cheek, your mother sent you off to finally meet your soulmate, telling you to bring them around later. You flushed at the thought of bringing a significant other home to meet your parents. It seemed like something that would never happen, and if someone told you two months ago that this was what you'd be facing, you'd've laughed them out of your home. 

The FMMS Office in your town was sleek and modern. All of the windows were decorated with various paper cutouts of leaves and trees, and other little designs to welcome Autumn. The inside smelled like cinnamon. The secretary at the desk checked you into your appointment, a bright smile on her face. It was nice – she seemed genuinely happy to do her job. 

You were directed to a waiting room, and inside were two other women. You all exchanged short greetings, before you tucked your head into the world of your cellphone, browsing Twitter. One post caught your eye – Dan Avidan, one of your favorite musicians and Youtubers, had posted a selfie with a massively grinning smile. 

_Surprise! Guess who finally got matched today!_

__...Finally? Dan was 37, you briefly did the math. That means that if he reached maturity at twenty at the very earliest, he had been waiting seventeen years for a soulmate. What on earth could have made him wait so long? You quickly liked and retweeted it, switching to Facebook and posting a status about how you were at the FMMS building, waiting to meet the greatest love of your life._ _

__The two women were called eventually, leaving you in the room alone. It was almost forty-five minutes before a man with neatly combed hair and professional clothing came in. His face was extremely apologetic, and he beckoned for you to follow, "We're very sorry, miss. Your match is on his way from out of town. It seems there was an automobile accident, and he is caught in traffic."_ _

__Your heart jumped in your chest when he mentioned an accident, but you slowly relaxed when you realized it wasn't him. You followed the man, and he explained that he would take you to the meeting room, since your match would be there soon._ _

__So it was a male, you mused, remembering that the man had mentioned "him" a few times during your short conversation. You pulled your phone out, checking the time and letting out an impatient fidget. You'd been at the facility for almost two hours now, and you wanted to finally meet your other half._ _

__Thirty minutes came and went before the man reappeared, poking his head inside the room briefly, "Your match is here, he is just checking in with reception and he'll be here in just a moment."_ _

__You were fairly relaxed for the past couple hours, but as soon as you realized your match was in the building, under the same roof as you, your heart began to pound rapidly. Your knee bounced and you couldn't help tapping on the table. Your eyes were glued so heavily to the door across from you, that you didn't realize the door behind you had opened quietly, and your soulmate was standing 10 feet away._ _

__It was footsteps that broke you from your anxiety-induced trance. You spun in your seat, quickly standing. You looked up-up-up at your soulmate. He was so very tall. He looked down at you in wonder, and you realized that the man standing in front of you was Leigh Daniel Avidan._ _

__Both of you were silent for almost thirty seconds, before he reached forward and yanked you to his chest in a hug. He smelled like Heaven. You indulged in it as you reached up and clenched your hands in the leather jacket that stretched across his back. His shoulders shook, and you briefly thought it was laughter, until you heard the sniffle._ _

__You pulled your head back to look up at him, and he seemed to be biting his lips to keep any sound from coming out. You reached up, using a thumb to wipe some of the wetness from his cheek, and he finally let out a half-sob, half-laugh._ _

__"I'm sorry, I told my dad that I wasn't going to cry, but here I am, bawlin' like a fuckin' baby," He sniffled again, and you tried your best not to guffaw. Dan noticed anyway, and reached up to lay a hand against the side of your face, "I thought I was broken. I got approved fifteen years ago."_ _

__"I'm sorry you had to wait so long," You apologized, and he seemed to hesitate for a second before pressing a kiss to the crown of your head._ _

__"It's okay, we've just got some lost time to make up for it all. Quick question, do you know about the stuff I do?" You nodded quickly, and he let out a quick huff of air, "How cool are you with that? Like, can I post pictures of you all over my Twitter and proclaim my love for you? Would that be weird?"_ _

__"No, it wouldn't be weird," You assured him, your hand reaching up to push a lock of his crazy-curly hair out of the way. Dan smiled brightly, bringing you back in to his chest for another almost-uncomfortably tight hug. You stood like that for a few more minutes before the attendant came back with pamphlets and the most polite "get out now" that you've ever witnessed._ _

__Outside, Dan held your hand tightly, and in his other he fiddled with his phone until he had the camera open. He held it away so that both of you were in the picture, and he held up your interlocked hands to show the camera. He posted it to Twitter and captioned it:_ _

___Today is the first day of the rest of our lives. Wish us luck!_ _ _


End file.
